


blaze

by artemic



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemic/pseuds/artemic
Summary: like a moth to a flame.





	blaze

rimi liked arisa. arisa was like a bright, brilliant fire, in many ways. when she would fight heatedly with kasumi but never to spoil their bond, her passion she’d let slip ( _accidentally_ , her response when anyone else commented on it) on stage, when she’d proudly exceed expectations in school despite close to being a shut-in. arisa was more than she’d let show, and rimi liked knowing that.

–but what she liked especially, were the times they spent huddled together in empty, quiet classrooms, when kasumi, saaya or tae weren’t around. when they were alone, discussing previous band performances in low voices despite being the only ones around. when arisa had that glimmer of a smile on her lips, hand reaching up to ruffle rimi’s hair and tell her she did a good job.

rimi _liked_ arisa. and just maybe, arisa liked her in that way too. she hoped.

 

* * *

 

(her dreams explode into flames when she just decides to finally crawl out of her shell.)

 

* * *

 

there was no explanation. just a grinning kasumi, an apologetic saaya, and a too-flushed-to-be-healthy arisa.

rimi hoped there was nothing wrong. she spent a whole night practicing what she would finally tell arisa in front of a mirror (and yuki, _just once_ ) – _arisa-chan, i really think you’re beautiful and really amazing. ever since i met you, it’s been wonderful, and i... i just wanted to ask if you could give us a chance? i really like you, arisa-chan!_  – but that’d be worth nothing if arisa wasn't well enough to hear it.

the thought of something happening to arisa made her stomach twist uncomfortably.

(for better or for worse, it’s nothing like that at all.)

once they reach what rimi recognizes is tae’s place, kasumi excitedly shoves a camcorder into rimi’s hands and leads everyone except for arisa behind a bush. rimi watches as arisa's hands shake, and kasumi presses her to start filming, which she does albeit distractedly.

“otae!” kasumi shouts at the top of her voice. there’s a pause before the windows to tae’s room swing open, and tae herself leans slightly over the edge, tired eyes squinting.

“arisa? what are you doing here? i thought i heard kasumi’s voice –”

“never mind that!” arisa abruptly interrupts, and chews on her lip. “i just, i just wanted to confirm my feelings through a-a stupid song! so just shut up and listen,” she takes a deep breath.

_arisa serenades tae with a love song._

rimi realizes that, _that it’s not her nor will it ever be_ – when her heart is already in the process of tearing and splintering into a million fragile pieces. in the middle of it, saaya leans over with a small grin and a huff, “it’s all original, you know. dunno if you see it, but arisa spent a long time composing that song.”

to top it off, when arisa is finished and completely red, tae’s still in a daze, but rimi can see the world glitter in arisa’s eyes through the camcorder when tae smiles too widely and claps with the equally bright shade of red on her face.

 

it’s all ruined when kasumi lets out a loud laugh and grabs the camcorder, jumping out from the bushes along with saaya, arisa shouting no sooner, and tae’s weak stammers. rimi has never felt so glad to have kasumi in her life, for her weak knees give out just then.

 

* * *

 

later that night, rimi locks herself inside her room (she met yuki on the way, and shook her head slightly with a watery smile. her sister gave her a tight hug, and let her go when rimi said she wanted to be alone. yuki was the best anyone could have). her phone lets out three beeps, messages from kasumi, saaya and tae.

 

**from: kasumi-chan**

**_ wefinallydidit.mp4 _ **

_thanks a lot rimirin!!!!! theyre totally cute tho right? lol  
(its blackmail material but thats between_ _us ok! (*_ _＾_ _∀_ _ﾟ_ _)ъ)_

**from: saaya-chan**

_hi, rimi. sorry about dragging you in all of this. hopefully,_  
_something’s good come out of all this trouble, other than_  
_arisa’s and tae’s new blooming relationship_.

_p.s. you didn’t look so well this afternoon, make sure to rest  
up and come for some chocolate cornets, okay? goodnight._

**from: tae-chan**

_oh god, rimirin. i was so unaware of this. i didn’t expect you_  
_to be a part of this scheme. but i can’t thank you enough…_  
_that was really sweet of arisa. that video’s a bit too_  
_embarrassing, still. thank you, again. sweet dreams._

_-tae_

 

rimi brings herself to smile a bit as she gives out separate responses to their messages, something along the lines of ‘don’t worry!’ and ‘you’re welcome, hehe’. her phone beeps again, and her betraying heart flutters when she sees it’s arisa.

 

**from: arisa-chan**

_rimi. i’m sorry you had to be caught up in something as_  
_stupid as this. really. and please don’t spread that_  
_video out to anyone outside poppin’party, it’d be the_  
_end of me._

_… you’re a good friend. um. thanks._

_oh, and saaya told me you weren’t feeling well…_  
_get well soon, okay?! i don’t… really care, but…_  
_we have practice tomorrow so don’t skip out, got it?!_

 

her breath gets stuck for a moment, and she replies.

 

**to: arisa-chan**

_i’m so glad everything ended well!_  
_my heart was totally racing >< ah, but i  definitely won’t_  
_spread the video, trust me!_  
_i’ll be cheering the both of you on, okay? and i’ll be sure_  
_to attend practice tomorrow, don’t worry. you’re my good_  
_friend too, arisa-chan. ^^_

rimi blinks, feeling as if she was too half-hearted in her message but sends it anyways. arisa probably sends back a ‘thanks’, but rimi can’t bear to look at it. instead, she chooses to download the video kasumi sent her, lying down on her bed with an ear close to the phone’s speakers, picking up arisa’s soft, gentle voice.

rimi feels her stomach fluttering, _she wants them to be happy. she’s happy for them. but she still wishes it was her that song was for. she wishes arisa could share these growing feelings that rimi was keeping from bursting inside her all this while._ and before she knows it, hot tears are sliding down her cheeks as she pulls out a crumpled piece of paper in her pocket. _just one last time_ , but her vision is shaking so terribly, she can’t read, and she can’t remember her lines.

but it’s all so terribly simple, isn’t it?

“i love you,” rimi breathes out with a choked sob. she closes her eyes. _it hurts so much_ , as if she stepped into a pit of fire, swallowing her whole. it feels like burning, in a bright, brilliant fire.

she curls into a tired ball and presses her fingertips against her face, but still watches the video intently. arisa continues singing on her phone. the corners of rimi’s reddened eyes crinkle, shaking lips pressing into a smile as she watches arisa’s eyes sparkle brightly. _it was like that smile was for her._  rimi dreams for a moment. “i love you, arisa-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> this is the first time i wrote such a long fic, and all in one sitting? that's a wow for myself! 
> 
> i really love rimi/arisa and rimi as a character deep down ok. i'm sorry for hurting rimi this time ;-; forgive me. i'll work on writing a lot of compensation fluff for this i swear (also i've only played the game, hence why i didn't include the anime tag. doesn't make much of a difference but i apologize for any incorrect facts or mischaracterization.)
> 
> see you next time!


End file.
